Promise
by BlackRoseWolf103
Summary: In modern day New York, Radames looks for Aida as a result of the promise he made to her back in the tomb.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Aida or any of the characters. Also this will be my first story published on here so please comment and review. Thank you :)

I don't really remember why I had decided to go to the museum today, somehow I just ended up there. Perhaps it was because I had just finished a straight week of constant tests and studying that I felt I deserved the break. Perhaps it was because all of my friends were occupied elsewhere and by elsewhere I mean on dates, and there was me who couldn't get a date if my life depended on it. Yep still haven't had a boyfriend at 22, it was starting to get pathetic.

Still I carried on with life, school and work almost every day. I didn't get much free time, so how I ended up spending my time and money looking at creepy wax sculptures and artifacts was beyond me.

I turned a corner and almost collided with someone, way to go' I thought to myself. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out, hurrying away before the situation could get any worse.

I found myself in the room of Indians. There was nothing great about this exhibit and I bet it'd been here for a century. It contained a few sculptures, bow and arrow models, and an Indian hat with feathers and all. I was a little embarrassed just to be in the same room with the thing.

It didn't take long to examine the crappy exhibit (I had to at least make this worth my money and learn something even if I hated it) and wander into the next room, which wasn't a room at all but a hall of Greek pillars and statues. I forced myself to spend at least ten minutes before moving on. Ancient culture was the worst, probably why history and me just don't get along.

The next room contained a pyramid, a tomb, various pictures on the walls, male and female pharaoh statues, and a cheesy mummy display. I also noticed another figure examining the walls. I ignored them and started my own exploration, aka reading the descriptions and not actually think about any of it.

I wandered to the tomb and started reading the description. This is a replica of a tomb from ancient Egypt. The tomb contained the remainder of two bodies, neither of which went through the proper mummification steps, leading historians to believe that they were either not important individuals, or that they were buried alive. There is no further evidence of either case.

'Well that's a little unnerving' I thought. My uneasiness grew and eventually I was stepping away from the tomb. My foot caught something and I soon found myself on the floor. "Shit!" I cursed attempting to pull myself up.

"Are you alright?" Came a voice from across the room, he came running over.

"Fine" I muttered thoroughly embarrassed.

"Here let me help you up" he held his hand and I took it gracefully. I got to my feet and that was the first time I looked at his face. I would have fallen again if he wasn't holding me up. He had the perfect smile, perfect hair, perfect facial structure, perfect everything. His eyes were a piercing green and his hair short dirty blonde.

"Damn" I said to myself, but I knew he heard since he laughed a little.

"What?" I demanded a little sharp.

He seemed taken aback "I see you still have your temper" he muttered.

I was confused "still?..." I questioned.

He shook his head "nothing never mind." He smiled again, making me forget my name. "You should be careful" he stopped "wait a minute you're the girl that rammed into me earlier" he laughed again, a sound that delighted my ears. "What's your name?"

"Alyssa" I told him. "Yours?"

"Ra- Rad-" he cleared his throat "excuse me, Randal"

"Pleasure to meet you" I shook his hand properly.

He smiled "might I ask what a pretty girl such as yourself is doing here on this beautiful day?"

'Pretty?' He thought I was pretty? "Well um... Normally I don't do this kind of stuff but for some reason I just decided to" and I was not regretting that choice at all.

"Oh" he paused "well I come here way too often" he started

"Why is that?" I asked, normally someone like him should be off playing football or something like that.

He hesitated a second, probably deciding what to say. "I guess I like to relive history"

That was an odd thing to say. That's when I noticed he was watching the tomb like he thought it was going to jump out and eat him. There was sweat dripping down his face and eventually he forced his eyes away, back on me. He smiled again.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Fine that thing just makes me nervous"

"I agree, have you read the description? It's pretty fascinating. It says-" I looked at the description starting to read it.

"DON'T!" He shouted startling me. He cleared his throat again "sorry, yes I've read it..." He trailed off.

Ok so he was perfect but unstable, I think I could live with that. "Do you want to go do something after this?" I asked testing the waters. I was almost positive he wasn't single, but if he said yes to me, that meant I'd be closer to going on a date then I had my entire life.

"Do something?... Like what?"

I shrugged "I don't know, like go get something to eat"

He nodded. "Ok but I'd like to finish with the museum first." And with that he wandered back to the walls.

I assumed he'd spend five maybe ten minutes at the most to finish with the room but found it had been thirty minutes and he was still in the same spot. I had to speak up or spend an eternity in this museum, but I couldn't be too rude otherwise he'd leave just as quickly as he came.

"Are you almost finished?" I asked.

"I guess I could be" he muttered stepping away from a statue of a female pharaoh he had been admiring.

"Guess? You only come here like what?"

He sighed "at least once a day"

"And you haven't memorized the entire place?" I asked smugly.

"I've memorized this room" he gestured to the statue. "For example this is Amneris. She became the pharaoh of Egypt after her father passed from a mystery illness and she-"

"Ok I get it"

He exited the room and I was surprised when he didn't stop to look at any of the other exhibits.

"You're leaving?" I asked confused.

"You wanted me to be done" he sighed "besides I don't care much for this kind of crap"

"But you come every day and you spent a half hour in that other room"

He shook his head "that room is special to me. That's all I am going to say about it"

I was more then a little curious but I knew better then to ask him, especially since he had said he wouldn't say anything more. So I changed the topic. "Where do you want to go?" I asked as we were exiting the museum. I was surprised he hadn't opened the door for me either, guess he wasn't really a gentleman.

His eyes lit up instantly "what about sailing?" He asked.

"Sailing?" I questioned.

"Uh... I mean you choose" he muttered sounding embarrassed.

"Ok you like coffee?" I asked.

"Coffee?"

"Um never mind that" I paused. "Let's just get something to eat"

"Where?"

"First place we see" I suggested. "There's also a pretty good diner down the street."

"Anywhere is fine" he commented completely uninterested.

Ok so he was hot but the worst company ever. We headed down the steps that led from the museum to the streets. He stayed silent the whole walk to where we were getting lunch.

I forced myself to make small talk. "So how long have you lived here?"

"Long enough" he replied making it quite obvious he didn't want to talk.

I sighed and let the silent moments continue. After a moment I couldn't take it. "What are you studying in school?"

"I don't go anymore"

I bit my lip "how do you plan on supporting yourself then?"

"I have a job"

"Doing what?"

He turned to face me again "you ask a lot of questions"

I crossed my arms "I'm just curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat" he joked, although his eyes turned dark for a second.

I finally decided to ask the question that had been bugging me "do you have a girlfriend?"

"No" his voice sounded sad.

"Did something happen?"

He looked at me and I thought he wasn't going to tell me "a long time ago I loved someone so much that I ended up hurting both of us"

"What happened?"

"It's complicated..." He trailed off. "we never should have fallen for each other"

We reached the restaurant and once again he rudely ignored my presence and almost slammed the door on my face, whether this was on purpose or not was beyond me.

I pushed the door open after him.

"Table for two" I heard him say. So he hadn't forgotten about me.

Once we got the table I decided it was time to confront him. We sat down and the host left to get us our server.

"You know you're a real ass" I told him.

"I'm the ass here? You're the one asking all these personal questions" he countered.

"You're the one choosing to answer them!" I sighed and brought my voice down "besides that's what people do when they meet someone. They want to know things about them."

"Only because you think I'm hot"

"What?" I felt myself blush. "No I don't-" he gave me the look that said yeah right. "Ok maybe a little..."

"A little? I think your cheeks say more then a little"

He was trying to embarrass me! "Oh shut up" I opened my menu and acted like I was looking for something to order although I knew exactly what I was getting. I was not going to survive this so called date.

I glanced up from the menu to see he had propped his feet up onto the table.

"Want to get you feet down?" I asked rhetorically.

"Nah I'm quite comfortable, although if you want to wash them I'd be ok with that."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Wash your feet? What am I like your slave?"

His smile disappeared immediately and he put his feet down.

I couldn't help but smirk a little. That comment sure bothered him more than I thought it would.

The server finally came over. "Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes can I just get the chicken Caesar salad?" I asked. He walked away. "Wait a minute what about?-" I stopped when I saw my date was no longer there.

I saw a note laying on the table as well. It was crumpled and torn almost as if it was written a long time ago. It read "I apologize for my behavior today. Come to the museum again tomorrow morning and I can try to make it up to you." That was it, no name and no number. I sighed not looking forward to eating and paying for my salad alone.


	2. Chapter 2

My head was spinning as I left the restaurant. I didn't know what to think anymore. I had just stormed out on another date. It was my sort of strategy to make the first date terrible to see how interested they were and if they would show up the next day.

Of course I was only looking for one girl out of possibly a thousand that would want to spend time with me. I didn't have time to date each for a long time. Time was running out and I had to find her soon.

I remembered as we were slowly dying I had made her a promise. I told her even if it takes a hundred lifetimes I would find her again. Unfortunately this was my hundredth lifetime and I couldn't bear breaking that promise.

Now whether this girl I had stormed out on, was the one I was looking for or not I had no clue. I have been looking for her bravery and daring in every one of these women but it's never the same thing that made me fall in love with her.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. I would just have to find out. If she came tomorrow she might be the one but if not I'd just keep on looking.

Before I knew it I was heading back to the museum. Might as well waste another couple of hours thinking. I climbed up the steps and opened the door and walked in. I had snuck in here so many times that I could practically do it in my sleep. The old woman would glance in the wrong direction, or look at her phone or whatever and I 'd just walk by and quickly merge in with a group of people.

I followed the path that led to the ancient history area and found where I was this morning. I walked up to the statue of Amneris. She looked just as beautiful as when she had lived. I wish I had been able to see her rule. Did she rule alone? Did she marry any of my soldiers. I had so many questions to ask her and anyone who lived past my sentence.

My thoughts were interrupted very quickly as a group of children were brought into the room.

"And this is the ancient Egyptian room. Now what do any of you know about Egypt?" I heard the teacher ask.

I always hated that they brought children here. They never are able to fully comprehend what all this is really about. I tuned them out and turned back to my would've been bride. I constantly wonder what if I hadn't fallen in love with Aida and married Amneris instead. Would there be a statue of me here next to her?

I looked up just in time to see some of the kids mocking the giant tomb that haunted my dreams. I forced myself to pretend not to care but there was only so much I could take.

I walked up to the teacher "please tell your students to quiet down. There are other people here!" I glared in the direction of the tomb. "And tell them none of this shit is a toy" I added and went to look at something else. It was a map of the land Egypt had conquered and of course the former captain of the army would be interested in that.

I noticed we had expanded past the land where Nubia had been. I'm sure Aida would've killed me if she learned that. Still that meant even after I was gone our army was still strong. I wonder who became captain after me.

I heard the group leaving and silently thanked the gods for that. I made my way over to the tomb for the first time I had come. I hated that damn thing. I hated the way it seemed to taunt me, almost as if it knew if it wasn't for it Aida and I could have lived full and happy lives.

I was within a couple feet of it and I turned away. I found myself wandering to the walls once more. There was a drawing of two armies fighting, the Egyptian and the Nubian. I almost laughed when I saw how both sides were depicted as they were both winning. I remembered our army basically crushed the Nubian one.

"Alright come on let's go" I heard a voice behind me say. I couldn't even remember how long I had stood there looking at the different drawings but it must've been awhile.

I turned not at all surprised to see my roommate, Matthew. He reminded me a lot of Mereb, that's probably why I stuck around him.

"Is it six already?" I asked.

"Yes they want to close" he answered.

I sighed and left the room following him. As we started down the steps outside I decided to bring it up. "I think I found her"

"Anya?..." He guessed the name.

"No Aida" I corrected him.

"Right sorry Egyptian names are hard to remember"

"She was Nubian"

"Same damn thing"

I smiled in amusement. Matthew either pretended to believe my wild story about being from ancient Egypt, or he actually did. It didn't matter to me, I just needed company and someone to talk to.

"So what happened with her? Did you kiss? Did you at least get her number?" He asked

"No, we just talked and went to lunch and I left before we even placed our orders" I told him.

"You left again? What is wrong with you?"

"She made me uncomfortable"

"How?"

"She asked if she was my slave. I mean I know it was a joke but..." I didn't really know what else to say.

"Well then it is her" he declared.

"It might not be. She seemed so different..."

"That's because she doesn't remember"

I considered the possibility that it was her. What he had said would make sense as to why she seemed different, after all this was a modern city and she was probably just a student, not a princess or slave. "Maybe..."

"So if it was her how are you going to find her again?" The gods how I hated questions.

"I left a note"

"Well at least you're learning. It's not like that other girl."

"The one who turned out to be a hooker? I knew it wasn't her the second I found that out"

"People change and a hundred lifetimes can change someone a lot"

"So basically you are saying it's impossible to find her. Thanks I'll keep that in mind" I muttered sarcastically.

He kept quiet until we reached the house we shared. I guess he thought he had pissed me off.

I searched in my pocket for the key. I pushed it into to the door and turned it. The lock clicked and unlocked. I tucked the key back in my pocket and pushed the door open.

I collapsed on the couch immediately. The day had certainly turned out to be an interesting one. I might have found her but I wasn't sure.

Matthew ignored my presence as he sat on the other couch and turned the TV on to some sport. I really didn't know what it was since I really didn't care. After a few hours of silence and thinking I spoke up.

"I'm scared for tomorrow" I admitted.

"What why?" He muted the TV and turned to look at me.

"Well... Where to start..." I thought for a minute "what if she doesn't show up? What if she doesn't like me? What if she does?" Then something hit me "what if I fall in love with her and she's not Aida?"

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about"

"How can you say that?! You have NO IDEA WHAT THIS IS LIKE!" I had stood up now. I didn't know why or when I had raised my voice, but my roommate was looking at me a little terrified.

"Sorry..." He trailed off and refused to look at me. "I'm just going to get to sleep then..." He turned off the TV and stood up.

"Wait don't go. I'm sorry" I sat back down.

I heard him sigh loudly. "Don't worry about tomorrow. If it goes well it goes well if not it doesn't."

He was right. I knew that now. It still didn't change the fact I was scared to death.

"Goodnight" he told me and walked down the hallway to his room. I knew I probably should get to bed as well, but I really didn't feel like moving at that moment. Because of that I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

I woke up my heart beating frantically after a particularly bad dream. Of course I was being buried alive, again, but she wasn't there with me. She had already died and it was just me gasping for air that wasn't present.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my sweat drenched hair. I hated having dreams like that every night. I could never get back to sleep and even worse the dark circles under my eyes just got more and more visible each passing night, my roommate constantly questioned me about them. I never answered of course.

I found myself staring at the walls just waiting for the sun to come up. My thoughts were getting restless about whether she'd come or whether she wouldn't. I had fallen into a light sleep but woke up jumping when I heard a set of footsteps.

"Relax it's just me" I heard Matthew mutter.

"You woke me up"

"Yeah right, I'm sure you were asleep"

I shrugged "It was worth a try"

"What time are you meeting that girl?" He asked

I stood up stretching a bit. "No clue. I just said tomorrow morning"

"She might already be there"

"The place opens at 10" I plopped back down on the couch.

"So you'll go then?"

"I'll probably be there by nine if there's nothing else to do"

I saw he was putting his shoes on. "Where you going?" I asked.

"We gotta pay for this place somehow. And if she does show up I'd like to meet her"

"Sure we can go to dinner tonight. Bring your girl as well"

He rolled his eyes "very funny"

I flashed him an arrogant smile "I thought it was"

He ignored me "see you tonight"

I watched the wall for a few hours just thinking. Thinking about anything on my mind. I would glance at the clock every couple of minutes. Time didn't even seem to be moving. It seemed to have stopped, like it enjoyed torturing me by not giving me the answers to my questions as soon as I needed them. Eventually the clock hit the nine and I knew I was ready to go and not wait outside forever. My heart ached as I stood up and threw my shoes on, and opened the door. It was time for my answers whether I wanted them or not.


	3. Chapter 3

I returned home late last night, having to have walked home. I also might have overstayed my welcome at the café, but I didn't really care. The second I had the chance to check my phone, I noticed it was spammed with calls from my best friend. I quickly called her. "What do you want?"

"oh thank god you answered! I was looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" Her voice chattered on loudly in my ear.

I sat down on my bed. "I went to lunch"

"You were at lunch all day?" She questioned "by yourself?"

"No" I replied

"Wait who?"

"Just someone I met today. I forgot his name"

"His?! You mean you went on a date and didn't tell anyone?! Was he cute? Please tell me he was cute"

I couldn't help but smile, remembering his face "yes, extremely"

"Oooooo did you get his number?"

"No but-" she interrupted me.

"You didn't get his number?! Are you insane?!" She yelled.

"I might be after I hang up" I muttered. "You interrupted me. He gave me a note before he left to meet him at the museum tomorrow."

"How long did he stay?"

I winced "at least ten minutes. He hadn't ordered yet..."

I heard silence on the other end.

"Did you hang up?"

"No no I didn't ummm... You're screwed..."

"Why'd he give me the note then?"

"Maybe he hoped you had a hot friend?" She sounded hopeful which made me want to throw up.

"Or he was busy" I interrupted before she could say anymore.

I heard her yawn. "Oh well goodnight" I heard a click and realized she had hung up on me. I took the crumpled sheet of paper out of my pocket and reread it. Strange there was no time, I guess since he planned on staying the whole day.

I sighed and climbed into bed, falling asleep immediately.

Before I knew it I was dressed and out the door the next morning. It was odd for me to be so alert when I had barely gotten any sleep the night before. This was due to me getting home late, and my unusual dream. I remembered parts of it. It was almost like I was suffocating, there was no air and no light. I remembered complete darkness and a voice whispering that it was going to be ok in my ear.

I shook away the memory. I didn't need it distracting me from my goal today, get to museum, find Mr. hot guy, and figure out what the fuck was his deal.

I got to the museum, bought my ticket in, and was now looking for where I thought he'd be, the Egyptian room. I found him but stopped when I saw a beautiful girl speaking non stop to him. She was exactly the kind I didn't want here, with perfect blonde curls and all.

I cleared my throat and he looked away from her to me. "Ai-" he stopped "sorry what was your name again?"

I sighed "Alyssa"

He nodded "right sorry..."

"Who's your friend?" I asked in a slightly threatening tone hoping he'd realize that I didn't want her here.

"Oh this is Anna" he told me. "She's a friend of mine that I happened to run into on the way here"

"Great" I muttered sarcastically.

"You don't mind if she joins us do you?" He asked

"I guess not" I found myself muttering, even though I minded completely.

He smiled again making me almost faint. "Great, where will we be going today?" He asked, sounding formal.

"Um I honestly have no idea" I replied.

"weeeeelll we could always just stay here" he suggested. "I haven't really seen much of the museum" he admitted.

"Boring!" Exclaimed Anna, next to him. I forgot she was even there. "Why don't we go to a mall or something fun!"

"Sure that's fine" I replied before hearing a groan from the only boy in our group.

"We can do something else" I told him.

He shook his head "I'll survive one day in a shopping mall" he joked.

"Ok great!" She jumped up in excitement like a little child and her short beige skirt jumped up with her giving me a shot of more then I wanted to see of her.

I turned to see he had wandered away from us and was heading back to the female pharaoh statue. "I'll get him" she told me, before grabbing his arm.

"I know I'm beautiful but we have somewhere we are going" I heard her tell him.

"Right sorry" he chuckled.

I was confused. He was staring at the statue not her. Maybe she was just arrogant enough to think he was watching her.

Whatever the case, I had decided I didn't like her at all. We left the museum and immediately the two started talking again. I hadn't really come here planning on being a third wheel, but I was used to it. I should of seen this coming.

"You ok? You haven't said much?" He asked. It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me.

"Fine I just didn't want to interrupt your conversation." I lied.

He glanced at Anna, who had a mirror out and was making faces into it. "Trust me you wouldn't be interrupting anything"

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded. "We've spoken many times that there is hardly anything to talk about." He scratched the back of his neck. "And I um wanted to talk to you"

"Really?" I asked once again.

"Yes you're um..." He trailed off "beautiful, quite beautiful..."

"Rada-" Anna started

"Randal" he interrupted harshly, gritting his teeth together.

"Sorry" She cleared her throat "Randal, what is your issue?" She demanded.

I silently thanked him for saying his name again. I had forgotten it.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I noticed his cheeks had turned red.

She grabbed his arm "we'll be right back" she told me, and took him around the corner.

I didn't plan on just standing there, waiting for them either. I peeked around the corner and saw them leaning up against the buildings whispering. I could just hear what they were saying.

"Why can't you talk to her?" Anna demanded. "How many girls have you fallen in love with. The gods it's been over a thousand years."

"Ten thousand" he corrected. "And I told you it might be her" he muttered.

"Aida?"

"Of course Aida"

"Radames how do you even know she is here?" She asked.

What kind of a name is that? No wonder the name he had given me sounded so fake. It was fake.

"I just know ok!" He raised his voice. "I died for her if you don't remember! That's how much I loved, no love her! And I promised her I'd find her!" He stormed off towards where I was standing. I quickly hurried back to my spot, so he wouldn't think I had spied on them.

He noticed me and immediately wasn't angry anymore. Anna, I doubted that was her real name either, came after him, also angry but also stopped when she saw me.

I met his eyes and his met mine and we just stared at each other. "It's just down this street" Anna exclaimed, attempting to break the silence, although it sounded very awkward.

I looked away first. I didn't meet his eyes the rest of the walk there, although I could feel them on me. I didn't know why he was making me feel so uneasy then.

Once we reached the mall, we were dragged into some formal dress store by Anna. "I need something new to wear on a date" she told us. She grabbed a few dresses, and took them into the dressing room with her, leaving me alone with him.

"She's quite the character isn't she?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I nodded "yes" my eyes were focused on the floor.

"She's taking a while. Why don't you try something on" he suggested.

I shook my head "it feels wrong if I don't plan on buying anything"

"If you like one I'll buy it"

I turned to look at him once again. "You just met me yesterday and you are going to buy me an expensive dress?" I asked.

"Only if you want" he started shifting through the dresses. "Start with this one." He pulled one out that was a beautiful color mixed between magenta and violet that faded to a dark purple. The fabric was a thick satin, with an embellished jeweled sash.

"Fine" I took the dress from him and went to one of the changing rooms. I pulled off my plain dress and took the one he had suggested off its hanger. I pulled it on over my head, fixing the skirt which had bunched up under neath the waistband. I tightened the sash and tucked it into its clasp.

I turned to see how I looked in the mirror behind me. He had chosen a perfect dress for me to try on. I was stunned by how well the color looked on me. I actually never wore pink or purple ever, they both looked terrible on me, but this mix of the two somehow didn't. I slipped it off and looked at the price. It was on sale for $149.99. I put it back on the hanger, knowing there was no way I could afford a dress that expensive.

I pulled on the plain dress I had worn that day. I grabbed the expensive dress and almost collided into Randal or whatever his name was.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I countered.

"Did you like it?" He seemed very anxious.

"Yes it was beautiful." I admitted. "But I can't afford it"

"There's no need-" he started but was interrupted by Anna.

She held up a light pink dress. "I'm getting this one" she announced. "Isn't it just beautiful? I think it looks..." She trailed off "where'd you get that dress?"

I gestured to him.

She looked at the dress, at me, then at him. "You are one sick bastard" she told him.

I had no clue what she was talking about, and it appeared that he didn't either.

"Way to throw insults at me for no reason" he muttered. He turned to me. "Would you like me to buy this for you?"

"If you insist" I started.

"I do insist"

His eyes met mine again. He stared back at me as if he was challenging me to look away.

I heard Anna clear her throat as to alert us of her presence. "Can you buy me a dress too?" She asked. He looked away first. I handed him the dress "here."

He took it smiling. "I only brought enough money to buy one" he told her. "Maybe next time" he headed over to the cash register.

She sighed "I am not at all surprised." She muttered. We walked to a different register.

"I'm sorry?"

"No never mind, it's not your problem" she tossed her thick curls. "Just this one" she told the clerk.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked her, suddenly curious.

"We grew up together and we dated a long time ago, but then we both realized it wasn't working out, so we agreed to still be friends. No that's not it" She glanced over her shoulder at him. "He fell in love with another woman and I understood he could never truly love me as long as his heart was with her." She admitted.

"What happened to her?" I demanded. I hadn't mean for my question to come out so harsh.

"Total is $168.32" the clerk told her.

She handed her a card. "She...she..." She stopped. "it doesn't matter she's gone now..." She trailed off.

"Here!" Randal came back and handed me the bag containing the dress.

"Oh thank the gods-god! Thank god you're back" Anna exclaimed. I knew why too. There was something she didn't want to tell me. "thank you!" She told the clerk and took the bag from her.

"Where to?" He asked me.

"I saw a jewelry store across from here!" Anna suggested and ran off in that direction.

He turned to me in question. I shrugged and ran after her.


End file.
